


What We Deserve

by BuzzCat



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: "Perhaps we deserve each other."A lie, told on accident
Relationships: Benoit Blanc & Marta Cabrera, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	What We Deserve

_“Perhaps we deserve each other.”_

It had been a joke, when he said it. A wry comment that made the kind-hearted Marta Cabrera smile in the midst a terrible time. But months after the case, after Ransom Drysdale was sentenced to life in prison, after Marta and he had said good-bye in the front of the court, after Benoit had given up and moved his office to Boston, that was the line that would ring through his head in the dark of night. “Perhaps we deserve each other.”

He could never deserve Marta Cabrera.

He’d stood there. He’d stood there and he’d monologued on about the foiled master scheme, poked and prodded at Ransom in moments of what could have been termed as gloating. He’d stood there and talked everyone’s ear off, and when Ransom had taken up a knife, Benoit had done nothing. He’d what, shouted? Worth nothing between a knife and a heart. If the knife had been real, Marta would have died on the floor of the study for the crime of being too kind-hearted to play Thrombey games and he’d have watched her, innocent and good, die because he had a need to grandstand.

He’d said it as a joke, but now it was a lie.

For what had happened, for what could have happened, he would never deserve Marta Cabrera.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed literally the shortest thing I've ever published, lol


End file.
